


The Feelings Always Stay

by Unidentified_author



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unidentified_author/pseuds/Unidentified_author
Summary: A reader insert fanfic of Nishinoya yuu, post time skip. Contains spoillers from Manga.Inspired from A Second Chance [Atsumu/Reader] by Gremlin_Lord which was inspired by @katiyachann's Oikawa x Reader fanfic (on Wattpad), make sure to go read it, highly recommend.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Feelings Always Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n- your name,  
> L/n- your last name.  
> E/c- your eye color.  
> H/c - hair color

**Third person POV:**

It took y/n alot of energy to convince Rai that he would only be gone for the morning and can be back. She tired to assure the bubbly four year old that first day of school is nothing to be afraid of, and that she will be waiting for him back home. She looked tired and worn out for someone who was only 23 years old.

**Your POV:**   
  


You looked at your son, the four year old who was wearing his uniform for first day of school. He may be small, but he was spirited and he was loud, but trying new things always scared him. When you looked at his face, he looked back at you with e/c eyes(same as your eye color) which were red with all the crying. You hugged your baby boy who was small and chubby. You ruffled his black spiky hair in a fond way and promised to be there for him when he comes back from school. “Mommy will you buy me Garigari Popsicles please?” Asked Rai. For known reasons your heart felt heavy at his request. You hid your reaction well and scooped your baby boy in your arms,(thinking to yourself that he is growing fast and will become heavy to carry one day) “ Mommy will get you your favorite soda flavor when I come to pick you up,okay?” This brought a huge smile on Rai’s face.

“I will be a good boy!” Rai exclaimed and began to run towards where his shoes were. You couldn’t but laugh at his instant mood change at the mention of his favorite Popsicles. Looking at your son, you were proud of Rai, even though thinking about **him** was bittersweet. Nonetheless, you were grateful to **him** for giving you Rai. Tying his shoelace, you carried him to your car, placed him on the car seat. “We will say hi to Grandma and Grandpa after school, is that ok?” You asked him. Rai nodded his head like a doll and was excited to meet his grandparents(even though he was at their place yesterday). You smiled at him to see his eagerness in meeting your parents, you make a mental note to tell your parents about it and ask them not to spoil your precious boy. 

As you reached the school, you kissed your boys cheeks, he gave you sloppy kisses back. You were happy as you waved him good bye getting ready to go home and start your job as a freelance blogger. 

As you get into your car and are about to start your car, you hear a voice very familiar to you, “L/n-san, is it you?”

Your heart squeezed at the voice and the unwanted memories that you pushed way back in your mind came back. 

Not wanting to hurt the person, you quickly hid your emotions and looked at their grey eyes and smiled.

**Sugawara’s POV:**  
  
Sugawara worked as an Elementary school teacher. The school year was starting, so it mean many kids will be coming to school for their first time and there will be lots of crying and parents. To escape all this Suga made it to his school 30 mins early and was looking out the window of his classroom (which overlooked the parking spot). He was shocked to see the h/c girl who called him Senpai, come with a small kid, would be an understatement. He immediately ran over to see her, only to be even more surprised at what he saw. At first he though y/n l/n was bringing her elder sibling’s kid but the moment he saw Rai, he knew whose kid it was. He felt sad, angry, conused, shocked, and proud? at the same time. He saw you get into your car, he needed to know how you were, so with thinking he just shouted “l/n- san, is it you?” He saw the h/c girl slightly stiffen, he expected her to drive away without looking his way. But t his surprise, she turned, looked at him and even smiled, a smile filled with sorrow. 

**Your POV:**

”Sugawara Senpai?” To which the grey haired male smiled and nodded. “I work here.” He stated the obvious. I laughed at that. Immediately knowing that the awkwardness from minutes earlier had gone, he asked, “Does he know?” You gave a small smile and looked him in the eye and said, “No, and I want to keep it that way.” Sugawara was taken aback by this. Of all the things he thought about his previous teammate this disappointed him the most. “What is his name? He looks like he is around 3 or 4.” You looked at Suga and said, “He is 4 years old, His name is Rai l/n. Rai doesn’t know about **him. He** also doesn’t know about Rai. I don’t want to tell **him** about Rai too.” Suga knew the Libero hurt you with his actions, but now he saw how bad he hurt you. “He has a right to know. If not him, at least Rai should know,” Suga said with a look in his eyes you could only say as pity.

You frowned at the way he looked at you filled with sympathy. “We have been doing good, as a matter of fact we are doing great without **him.** I think it won’t hurt if Rai or **he** doesn’t know of each other.” You felt petty when you said it, but that was true. You made a lot of money with your blogging skills, and didn’t have to worry about spending time with Rai too. Your parents were at first angry but they couldn’t contain their happiness when they saw their first grandkid after he was born. “I apologize in advance if Rai is difficult in class, he is loud, spirited and full of energy just like someone we know,” Saying that brought a smile to your face thinking about the past memories of 5 years. Suga sweat-dropped at that. “I thought I didn’t have to deal with **his** antics after I graduated high school, but now I have a mini- **him** in my class. I’m happy to see that you don’t hate **him** at the way you just described your son by comparing to **him _.”_**

All you could do was smile thinking about the happy memories. “I don’t hate him. Never hated him. I just don’t want Rai to leave me like **he** left me.” Suga nodded at that and looked at you, “Asahi is visiting **Noya** in Egypt, do you want me to tell him anything?” You were silent for a second. This was the first time you heard his name in 5 years, you wanted to cry at the mention of his name, but you smiled and shaked your head, “Tell him to be safe, eat properly and if he is afraid..” you couldn’t control any longer you began to cry. Quickly wiping away your tears, you asked to not mention anything about you or Rai to **him.** You heard the Bell ringing for morning assembly, you said your byes and told you’d probably see Suga, because he was afterall your son’s teacher.

**Sugawara’s POV:**  
  
Suga realized one thing as you drove by, that your heart was filled with love for one person, no now two persons, Rai and **Yu Nishinoya.** After all these years, Suga realized that he could never have the life he wanted with you. He smiled and moved on with his day to his classroom only to see Rai, sitting in the front row, like his mother. Though Rai looked like his father a lot, he had those beautiful e/c eyes that belonged to the girl he fell in love with 7 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for a better title, please comment below!


End file.
